


Persuasion

by BelladonnaWyck, raiast



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Due to Heat and Nigel is pushy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Rimming, True Mates, first heat, will is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiast/pseuds/raiast
Summary: Fever, tactile sensitivity, slick production; these will be the main indicators of an Omega’s presenting Heat. Of course, as your bodies mature, you will experience other symptoms well before the actual onset of Heat. A mature Omega nearing Heat will typically begin a pattern of nesting…Will experiences his first Heat with his hot neighbor Nigel!
Relationships: Will Graham/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieContrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/gifts).



> We want to thank the lovely MaddieContrary for selecting this as her giveaway win prompt! If you're interested in signing up for future giveaways you can follow us on Twitter at the links below! 
> 
> This fic has potentially triggering content as Nigel is pretty pushy with Will who is falling into his first Heat and is hormonally compromised. If we've missed any tags please let us know!

When Will had begun to feel an oppressive warmth creeping through his body during third period History, he had the fleeting consideration that the school had turned on the heating system unseasonably early that Fall. He’d thought nothing of it when the heat clung to his skin, made him shift restlessly in his sweater and blue jeans, longing for someone else to complain so they could perhaps crack a window...

When he shuffled uncomfortably close to an Alpha on his way to fourth-period Biology and felt the telling dampness of slick slipping from his hole with every step he took, he was transported back to that awkward, uncomfortable sexual education course they’d all been forced through two years prior.

_ Fever, tactile sensitivity, slick production; these will be the main indicators of an Omega’s presenting Heat. Of course, as your bodies mature, you will experience other symptoms well before the actual onset of Heat. A mature Omega nearing Heat will typically begin a pattern of nesting… _

Will let the droning voice of his teacher fade from his mind as the importance of the memory struck him so forcefully it nearly left him breathless. He was already seventeen and had let the possibility of being fertile slip from his musings nearly a year ago, when he’d not presented with any Heat symptoms along with the rest of the Omegas in his class. It seemed he was fertile after all and, quite unfortunately, spinning closer and closer to full-blown Heat with every passing minute.

He spent a few embarrassingly indecisive moments standing outside the door to the nurse’s office, telling himself that he was fine, he was overthinking it, and he should really just get to class before he ended up being late and had to hear, not for the first time, about the importance of promptness and time management from Mr. Zeller. When another Alpha brushed passed him, Will shied away instinctively, a soft whine slipping from his throat even as he felt yet more slick slip from his hole.

The Alpha, a fellow senior, bulky and imposing, gave a huff and shot him an unamused glare. “Go home, kid,” he grit out, the edge of a growl in his voice.

It was enough to spur Will into action, slipping into the nurse’s office to be excused for the rest of the day. She didn’t like to hear at all that Will had no one that could pick him up, no one that would be waiting for him at home. It took several minutes of Will ensuring her that he was more than capable of taking care of himself - always did - and yes, he remembered how to dial for the Omega Crisis Line if he absolutely needed to - it was three numbers, for fuck’s sake.

By the time he was stumbling out of the school and collapsing onto a nearby bus bench, Will’s entire body  _ ached. _ He felt on edge, irritable, overheated and exposed. The beginning stirrings of arousal hit as he sat squeezed into the corner of his bus seat, sweat-sheened forehead resting against the cool glass, and for the first time since he’d realized what was happening he allowed himself to dwell on the fact that he was going to be returning to an empty apartment, his daddy over in Biloxi on a job for at least another week. 

He felt fear creep in about the time he moved to stumble off the bus, this unknown and momentous event hovering over him, one which he would have to face the way he dealt with everything else in his life: alone.

\---

Will fumbled for his well-worn keyring, even touching his thigh through the rough fabric of his jeans was enough to pull a shivering cry from him, his entire body one live-wire of sensation. He’d finally found the one he was looking for, and got it as far as pushing it into the lock on the building’s inner door when the entry door opened behind him. The influx of warm air into the already stuffy entryway brought with it the sharp, musky scent of Alpha, beneath it the woody spice of a familiar cologne.

Will froze, his entire body tensing as a whine slipped from his throat. A shudder ripped through him at the sound of Nigel’s voice, his body thrown into a chaotic struggle between fleeing from an Alpha in his vulnerable state and sinking into the warm comfort of a friend, an  _ adult,  _ who knew what was happening to him and how to handle it.

His neighbor rumbled out his usual carefree greeting of  _ hello, gorgeous  _ upon initially spotting Will, but must have noticed that something was wrong immediately. Will could feel the tension build in the small entryway, made the mistake of turning his back to the door to face the Alpha that had just entered when he followed up with a hesitant, “You alright, darling?”

He knew how he must look, all flushed and drenched with sweat, trembling with need and leaning his weight against the door when his legs threatened to buckle beneath him. He knew he must look enticing, because Nigel’s usually warm amber eyes turned sharp, grew muddied with Alpha red as his nostrils flared and he took in Will’s scent. When he shifted to move closer, Will whined and fumbled with the lock behind him.

“Oh, sweet thing,” Nigel murmured, the edge of a soothing purr in his voice. “You look fucking  _ wrecked. _ Are you suffering greatly? You don’t need to be.”

“I want to go  _ home,” _ Will squeaked out pitifully, shaking away the haze that threatened to fog his mind entirely at the sound of Nigel’s rumbling purr.

“Let’s get you home,” the Alpha agreed with a slow nod, prowling another confident step forward. “I’ll help you, darling.”

Will knew what would happen if he wound up somewhere alone with an Alpha in his state - specifically with the roguish renegade that lived in the unit across the hall from Will and his daddy. Nigel was always friendly enough, but that didn’t mean that Will didn’t see the danger that hung over him like brewing thunderheads. He hadn’t worked out  _ specifically _ what the man was doing in New Orleans, but he knew it had something to do with Romania, strippers, and - he was fairly certain - drugs.

“Stay back, Alpha,” Will warned as he finally managed to get the key twisted behind him, though the words tumbled out as more of a plea than anything. He took a slow step back, pushing the door open as he went, his gaze locked on Nigel’s, refusing to show submission. Another shudder spilled through Will at the sound of Nigel’s soft, displeased snarl, that aching need blooming deep inside him as slick soaked him once more.

“Don’t run from me,” Nigel warned him, and his voice  _ did _ sound commanding, irrefutable. “You’ll get nowhere fast, darling, and there’s no need to. Haven’t we always been friendly?”

Will bared his teeth in a grin, confidence growing inside him as he inched closer to his escape. If he could get the door shut before Nigel made it to him, the Alpha would have to fumble with his own keys to unlock it again. It could give Will enough time to get upstairs, into the safety of his apartment.

“I can see you’d like to get a lot more than  _ friendly _ with me, Alpha,” Will huffed, his hackles raised as the needy Omega inside him felt cornered once again with Nigel’s slow movement forward. “You should know I’ll fight you. It’s my right.”

Nigel laughed at that, genuine amusement overshadowing the predatorial edge of his presence. “Should’ve known you’d be a feisty thing. Look at those little fangs.  _ Precious. _ You’re more than welcome to try, gorgeous, but I can guarantee you it’s not gonna go the way you think.”

“Isn’t it?” Will’s grin widened as he slipped through the gap just large enough for his slim body and hastily slammed the door shut behind him. 

He had the satisfaction of hearing Nigel’s angry snarl as the locked door rattled behind him, and then he was off, bounding up the stairs two at a time, simultaneously fumbling for his door key and his cell phone. The multitasking would prove to be his downfall, as Will had no free hands to catch himself when his foot caught on the top step and he went sprawling out onto the floor of the hallway.

Fear gripped him once more, squeezed a panicked whine from him as he heard Nigel pounding up the stairs behind him, all confidence vanishing as so did his headstart. Will scrambled to his feet, bounding by door after door as he frantically attempted to get his phone unlocked, pull up the keypad, get 8-1-1 dialled…

He’d managed to hold onto the correct key when he’d fallen, and slid it without issue into his door lock as soon as he made it to the end of the hall. He shoved the door open in the same moment that he pressed  _ call _ on his display, just as the inescapable grasp of strong arms wrapped around him.

Will’s whine was muffled by a large palm sealing over his mouth, the other arm wrapped firmly around his middle and pinning him to the solid wall of flesh behind him. He barely heard the sound of his own door being closed over the rush of blood pounding in his ears, Nigel’s voice cutting through soft, soothing and commanding all at once.

“Clever little thing. Get rid of them.”

He removed his hand just as the line connected, the tinny and distant  _ Omega Crisis Hotline, is this call in regards to an emergency?  _ sounded from the cell phone still clutched in Will’s hand. For a moment he considered yelling, considered alerting whoever was listening that he was in trouble, begging them to send help. He opened his mouth, but only a shaken breath was released as he felt Nigel’s lips, followed by the gentle scratch of fang over his scent gland.

“Hello?” The operator attempted again, “Do you need assistance?”

“Sorry, no -” Will replied in a rush; he could feel Nigel’s pleased purr rumbling against his back, and a sick twist of desire clenched in his gut. “No, accidental dialing. I’m so sorry.”

Nigel’s lips were at his ear again the moment Will disconnected the call, his hand snaking down to pluck the phone from Will’s and pocketing it. “Very good, darling. You just keep following my instructions and this will all go a lot easier for us both, yeah?”

Will’s heart was still beating rabbit-fast, his pulse beating a violent cadence against his neck, hard enough that Will could feel it when he swallowed, sitting thick and heavy in his throat and making him crave the soothing touch of the Alpha in his midst. 

Mating chases rarely occurred anymore, especially not practically in public as this one had. Will’s cheeks flamed at the thought that someone could have  _ seen them.  _ That someone could have smelled his need, the slick that even now coated his pants and his thighs. He whimpered, his entire body relaxing into Nigel’s warmth where the man’s body framed Will’s back. He slumped, unsurprised when Nigel immediately caught his body weight and kept him held up, their bodies pressed close together. 

“Such a sweet little thing now, aren’t you? You just needed an Alpha to come and help you, didn’t you, pup?” 

Something about the suggestion that Will was too young and naive to care for himself snapped him from his haze long enough to pull himself away from Nigel, crossing the room and leaping over the couch, putting some distance between them. “I’m not a fucking  _ pup.  _ I just presented late is all.” Will growled defensively, baring his teeth at the Alpha as Nigel grinned and made his way closer, skirting along the couch and leaving Will feeling far too exposed. 

“Didn’t mean anything by it, sweetheart. Just sayin’ that a cute little thing like you requires a strong hand, an Alpha who can show you exactly what you  _ need.”  _ Nigel’s voice was sweet like sugar-water laced with morphine. It slithered down Will’s spine and filled his veins with a raging heat, his entire body trembling finely where he stood pinned by Nigel’s gaze. 

“That’s fucking sexist and you know it. I don’t  _ need  _ an Alpha for shit. I can take care of myself, Nigel,” he paused, biting his lip, completely unsure of whether he truly desired it, but he found himself saying it anyway: “You should go.” 

Nigel’s eyes met his with a sharp, warning look, a low and rumbling snarl shaking free of his throat as he stepped closer to Will, quickly closing the small gap remaining between them. “When did you get such a filthy mouth, gorgeous?” At Will’s annoyed huff, Nigel smirked, close enough that he could reach out and grab Will by the scruff if he wanted to, could take him and  _ force him  _ to be mounted, make him accept his knot. 

Will whined as he caught Nigel’s scent again, the smell of an Alpha nearing Rut filling his nose and throat, coating his tongue in that slightly spicy, cedar scent he associated with Nigel. He felt like a puppet with cut strings, his body suddenly feeling too heavy to support him. “Alpha,” he whimpered, taking a shaky step forward and letting Nigel collect him in his arms, the Alpha pushed Will’s nose into his scent gland and allowed him to scent him until he had calmed himself. 

Nigel’s hand smoothed up and down Will’s back before settling at the base of his spine, applying gentle pressure to one of the spots that could render an Omega lax and pliant. Will’s knees went out from under him even at the soft touch, a piercing, plaintive cry ripped from his throat as he collapsed in Nigel’s arms. 

“Shh, that’s it, pup. Let me take care of you, hm? Such a sweet Omega, aren’t you? Gonna be so good for me,” Will keened at the placating sound of Nigel’s voice, his hands leaving hot trails of electricity everywhere they touched Will. He wanted to feel them without his clothes, his hindbrain compelling him to  _ present  _ and let his Alpha take care of him. 

The feel of Nigel’s mouth at his neck again shook something loose from Will’s Heat-addled brain, and he pushed Nigel  _ hard,  _ using the Alpha’s surprise as a headstart to dash towards his bedroom. He could hear the man behind him, his feet thundering heavily on the wooden floors, too close for comfort. Will could imagine he felt Nigel’s breath warm on his nape even as he made it to his bedroom and tried to throw open the door. 

Nigel caught him again, pressing him roughly against the door and keeping him pinned with his body. Will could feel his hard, Alphan cock through their clothes, his hole clenching and more slick sliding from his desperate body to stain his clothes. He warred with himself, his Omega wanting nothing more than to spread his legs and take Nigel into his body. But Nigel, for all that he had been a kind neighbor over the time they’d known each other, was still a relative stranger. This was Will’s  _ first heat.  _ He wasn’t sure he wanted to spend it like this, under a body that could keep him held down and make him take it whether he wanted it or not. 

“You can either be a good boy for me, Omega, and I’ll fuck you here in your own nest,” Nigel licked up the side of Will’s throat, lavishing his scent gland with several rough licks and a warning nip before sliding his lips up to Will’s ear. “Or you can be a little shit and I’ll take your cute little ass back to my place and fuck you there.” 

Will closed his eyes, mind frantically considering what options he had. The Omega Crisis Hotline was out of the question now, Will’s phone safely tucked away in Nigel’s pants. His school knew he was in Heat and he’d assured them he’d be safe; no one was going to come looking for him anytime soon. 

He had to get out of his apartment. Maybe incapacitate Nigel so that he could flee to a Heat Clinic or somewhere else where he could ride out his Heat alone. Even as he thought it his Omega rejected the idea, didn’t want to go to a sterile room with neutral scents and a bunch of fake knots to fuck. 

Will allowed himself to fall pliant in Nigel’s arms. As soon as Nigel’s grip grew lax Will moved his hand to the door handle and slammed the door open, falling into the room so that they both were sprawled out onto the floor. He leapt to his feet, making a dash for where he kept his old baseball bat propped beside his bed. 

Just as he made it to the bat, his fingers wrapping around the welcomingly cool wooden handle, he felt Nigel’s body collide with his own, sending Will crashing onto his bed with a breathless sound as the air was pushed from his lungs by the impact. 

Nigel rolled Will onto his back, taking both of Will’s hands into one of his own and holding them tightly against his chest, leaning forward to scent Will again. He spread his scent all along Will’s cheek and rubbed his face into the gland on Will’s neck. “Wrong decision, pup. You and me are going back to mine.” 

Without preamble, Nigel pulled Will up off the bed and tossed him over his shoulder like some sort of barbaric Alpha caveman. Will fought him every step of the way, screeching and raking his nails up Nigel’s back. He knew he’d drawn blood, could smell Nigel’s scent growing thicker on the air with the wounds, the pain enticing his Rut back into a roaring flame. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you somewhere comfortable where I can spread you out and get a better look at you.” Nigel’s pleased purr was nearly continuous, filling Will’s ears even as he continued to be overwhelmed by his scent. Nigel slid his hand to hook around Will’s thighs, keeping him held in place over his shoulder as he used his free hand to search out his key. 

He finally managed to get his door unlocked, slamming it shut behind them with his booted foot and sliding the lock in place. The layout of his apartment was similar to Will’s, and so Will knew that the direction they were heading was most likely the bedroom. 

Nigel shouldered the door open and then closed that behind them as well, even though they were already alone and Will had very little hope of getting out, even if his Omega had wanted him to. Nigel tossed him onto the large bed that sat tucked in the corner of the room, a nest of pillows and blankets and old t-shirts. Will was momentarily warmed at the sight, it was so rare for Alphas to nest, especially those that were unmated. 

“Nigel -” Will began, but was interrupted by Nigel’s warning growl. 

“No more sass from you, pup. We’re gonna get you settled, I promise. I won’t bond you, not during your first Heat. I just wanna help you, sweetheart. Let me help you,” Nigel didn’t pause to let Will reply, simply started the process of divesting Will of his clothing. 

He started with Will’s shirt, and the feel of Nigel’s broad palms skimming up his sides sent shivers of desire through him, his legs spreading open slightly of their own volition. 

“Let’s see what we have here, sweet Omega,” Nigel moved to Will’s jeans, already uncomfortably clinging to his body where the fabric was soaked through with his slick. He hated how his stomach clenched with desire at the proximity of the Alpha, how his hole dribbled more slick to coat his thighs even as Nigel finally yanked his pants from his body, his underwear not far behind. 

Nigel didn’t even give Will time to catch his breath or try to fight him again before he was hovering over Will, his mouth warm and wet where it slid down Will’s leaking cock. He was so hard it  _ hurt,  _ and his throat felt raw from the scream pulled from him at the pressure of Nigel’s lips sliding down his shaft. 

The pleased rumble of Nigel’s contented purr vibrated down Will’s cock and pulled an orgasm from him faster than he’d ever managed to find release. “Nigel!” He shouted, bringing his fist up to his mouth to try and fight back any additional sounds or pleading. His Omega wanted him to submit more than he had ever wanted anything. And the longer things went on, the more Will grew to acknowledge that there might be more than just pheromone reactions happening here. 

Will had sent Nigel into pre-Rut. Nigel had managed to placate Will even while Will was still in the liminal space of pre-Heat and full-blown Heat. Will couldn’t deny how soothed he felt by Nigel’s presence. These were all indicators of a perfect match, their hormones compatible enough that they would have strong offspring. His hindbrain was alight with the desire to let the Alpha mount him,  _ breed him.  _ Something deep within him was desperate to be full and round with the Alpha’s pups, knowing that he had a part of his Alpha inside of him to keep safe. 

_ “Alpha,”  _ Will purred, the sound devolving into a whimper of need as Nigel licked up any come he’d missed from Will’s shaft, his tongue roving over his lips filthily as Will watched him taste Will on his tongue. 

“You taste fucking divine, baby. Wanna go to the source, see if you taste as good where you’re so warm and wet for me already,” here Nigel hesitated, his body sliding down the bed so he was on his knees beside it, his face close enough to Will’s hole where his legs were spread wide on either side of the Alpha’s shoulders that Will could feel his breath against his slick-coated thighs. 

Nigel looked up Will’s body and caught his gaze, something inquiring and unsure surfacing in the Alpha’s pretty, whiskey-colored eyes. “Tell me you want me.”

The meaning within Nigel’s demand was clear. Nigel wanted Will, enough to chase him, to force him into submission, but he wanted him  _ conscious and aware.  _ He wanted Will to not only know who he was with, but to  _ want  _ to be with him as well. Will knew in that moment that he could tell Nigel he didn’t, and the Alpha would relent, probably get them both to a clinic to ride out their respective Heat and Rut. Despite his trepidation, the fight he’d put up, now that they’d gotten started, now that Nigel had shown him a tease of the pleasure and protection he could provide, stopping was the  _ last _ thing Will wanted to do.

Will’s entire body trembled where he lay spread out on the mattress, his shoulders sinking into the duvet as his exhausted muscles gave up the fight of trying to hold him up. “You caught me fair and square, Alpha. I’m yours.” When Nigel’s response was only patient silence and the maddening sensation of his warm breath spilling over Will’s thighs, Will decided upon a more direct approach “Touch me, Nigel.  _ Please,”  _ his whine was a placative one, with the sole purpose of drawing a positive reaction from an Alpha. 

Nigel growled, but it was a pleased sound rather than a warning. He didn’t hesitate again, his lips finding their way up the inside of Will’s right thigh with teasing little nips and kitten licks before he made it to Will’s slick hole. He didn’t tease, letting his tongue slip into Will’s lax body, his muscles pliant and parting willingly for the firm pressure Nigel’s tongue provided. 

“That’s it, pretty thing. Just let me in, darling. Let your Alpha take care of you,” Nigel’s purr was constant, a pleasant vibration probing deep into Will’s core. He wanted to flip over onto his tummy, wanted to present himself for his Alpha to  _ take  _ and to fuck full. He wanted his knot, his mouth watering at the thought of being stretched wide around Nigel’s. If the bulge he’d felt in the man’s pants was any indication, Will would have a hard time taking Nigel. Something about that just made his thighs shake all the more with pleasure. 

“Alpha,  _ yes,”  _ Will ground his hips down against Nigel’s mouth, taking his tongue in deeper and feeling Nigel’s scruff against his cheeks. He’d have a burn down there if this kept up for much longer, but he couldn’t find it within him to care. His Heat was taking over his higher functioning, his body wanting nothing more than to be fucked over and over again until he was bred. 

When Nigel’s tongue was joined by a searching finger, two, slipping into him and spreading him open, Will  _ keened.  _ His hips bucked up instinctively even as his thighs tightened around Nigel’s head, squeezing him and wiggling inelegantly in an attempt to encourage even more stimulation.

“So tight for me, darling,” Nigel purred with approval, lips ghosting over the slick, sensitive flesh of Will’s inner thighs as his fingers continued to pump in and out of him. Will was soaking wet, dripping slick around Nigel's thick fingers, and the sound was  _ obscene.  _ “You’ve never had anything up in you, have you?”

Will thrashed his head from side to side, panting at the new sensation as he clawed at the nest around him. His cock was achingly hard again already, laying hot and heavy and leaking all over his belly. He knew he could reach down and touch himself, knew that despite just having come a couple of quick jerks would send him right back over the edge. But it felt like a forbidden thing, even though Nigel had given him no such instruction. His pleasure didn’t belong to him anymore; he had an Alpha to take care of him, one which Will was, perhaps foolishly, growing to trust more and more with each passing minute.

“N-no...just - just tried a few fingers. It was  _ never _ like this -” Will whined and bore down on Nigel’s hand.

Nigel hummed, and Will could feel the smirk that curled his lips where they were pressed against his flesh. “Probably never got the right angle to do  _ this _ then.”

The digits within him curled suddenly, pressing up into Will against a spot that sent a livewire of pleasure jolting through him. Will gave a shout and came, his wordless cries of approval turning to sobs as Nigel stroked the spot over and over. Will had never experienced a longer or more powerful orgasm in his life. It was like Nigel’s fingers were teasing it out, milking him for every ounce of come.

"Jesus  _ fuck,  _ Nigel!" Will gave a whine as the pleasure grew more intense, bordered painful as his entire body trembled around Nigel's hand. "I can't - please, no more -"

"No more?" The Alpha huffed his amusement against Will's skin. "We're just getting started, little pup." 

Contrary to his declaration, Nigel slowly removed the fingers that had been torturing Will. He crawled back up the bed, slinking over Will until they were face to face. He pushed away the curls that had adhered to Will's sweat-drenched brow, stroked tenderly at his jaw and down his neck. 

"Just wait til I get you around my knot, love. You'll see stars."

Will's gut clenched with another hot pulse of arousal, and a moment later an ache bloomed in his core, insistent and hollow. He felt like he was empty inside, like he hadn't eaten in days - a sensation Will had been well acquainted with when he was a little younger, before he and his daddy had found a steady foothold in New Orleans. Even as he yearned for Nigel to make good on his promise, Will found that trepidation was spilling heavy over him once more. Nigel shushed him with a soft scowl when a hesitant whine squeaked from Will's chest.

"I told you I'd take care of you, didn't I? Nothing to be scared about, darling." He pet at Will again, shifting his lower body until he had aligned them. "I'll go slow, make sure it's good for you. I promise."

Will nodded absently, and Nigel stepped away for just long enough to get his pants and boxers down his thighs, stepping out of them and kicking them somewhere off to the side before he was pressing forward, Will’s body parting easily around Nigel's slow but insistent entry. He dropped his head and groaned into Will's neck as Will's body spasmed around him.

“Fuck, pup, you’re so fucking tight and wet for me, feel so good wrapped around my cock, sweet thing,” Nigel growled into Will’s neck, licking and nipping at his scent glands. Will let his neck fall further to the side, exposing more of its pale column to Nigel’s seeking kisses and biting teeth. He wanted to bear Nigel’s mark, knew it was absurd to want it so badly after only knowing the man a few short months, but his Omega purred at the idea of the stronger man being his Alpha. 

“Bite me, Alpha,  _ please.  _ Breed me,” Will’s voice was a purring whine that he hardly recognized, high and lilting as he ground himself up into each downward thrust of the man above him, baring his weight. 

“Not tonight, gorgeous. I won’t claim you during your first Heat,” at Will’s pitiful mewl of protest, Nigel grinned and bit harder into his neck before, sucking a deep bruise into the flesh before pulling away to lick at it. “Gives us something to look forward to, baby.” 

The need to present only continued to grow with each thrust of Nigel’s cock filling him up so perfectly, sliding along his walls and hitting his prostate head on with each motion of the man’s hips. He could feel Nigel’s cockhead battering his cervix, could imagine how his come would feel pooling against it, breeding him. It would be obvious to anyone who looked at him what had happened, who he belonged to. 

“Alpha,” Will’s voice felt shredded already, thick with his desperation. He wriggled restlessly beneath Nigel’s weight until finally the Alpha relented, slid off Will’s body and flipped him with an ease that spoke to his strength. Will felt so small beneath the man, knew Nigel could protect him and provide for him. That knowledge soothed his Omega until it was a purring, needy thing in the back of his mind, and Will spread his thighs and pressed his chest to the bed as Nigel slipped back between his legs and into his body as though no interruption had occurred at all. 

The best part about the new position was the heaviness of Nigel now on Will’s back, pressing him into the mattress and keeping him held still and safe as he was mounted by the virile Alpha. Will pawed desperately at the sheets beneath him, turning his face to the side so his cheek was against the body-warmed bedding. He was so wet that the sounds of their bodies colliding were obscene, Nigel grunting into his neck as he mouthed along Will’s scent glands, first on one side of his throat and then the other. 

When Nigel put his teeth to Will’s nape, Will  _ keened,  _ not having felt such a sensation since he was a small child being chastised by his daddy. Alphas were aggressive by nature, often controlling their Omega children with pressure points. Nigel’s teeth scraped against Will’s inflamed skin, pulling a whimpering, plaintive cry from his throat. 

Nigel gave a placating purr of pleasure and contentment, soothing Will’s distress and forcing his legs apart even further as Will tried to present himself more fully to his Alpha. 

“Gonna knot you, sweetheart. That what you want? Wanna be stretched wide on my knot while I breed you full?” 

“Yes,” Will groaned, feeling Nigel sink impossibly further into him, his cock already spreading him wider than he’d ever been; he couldn’t imagine how good his knot would feel, how full he’d be when he was stuffed with it. 

He’d heard of the desperation of Heat, but he’d never imagined it would be so crisp, his mind so clear and focused on his need. His entire body felt like a raging inferno, but he was totally cognizant, aware and shameless. Part of him wondered why he had tried to fight this at all, regretted that he had and rejoiced in the comfort of knowing that Nigel was a capable enough Alpha to overcome it, to see what Will needed and persist in giving it to him. 

He could feel the tease of Nigel's knot every time he buried himself into Will, the sensation of nearly being stuffed even fuller promised and then cruelly ripped away. It wasn’t long before Will grew impatient and began struggling against Nigel's hold once more, though this time in an attempt to push himself back onto the knot rather than attempting to flee it.

“That’s it gorgeous; you ready for me?” Nigel growled into Will’s ear, tightened his hold on Will’s hips and forced them higher as he continued slamming into him. 

Will gave a breathless cry as Nigel forced his knot passed Will’s rim, a sharp flash of pain followed by the immense pleasure of being spread wide, immobile, Nigel’s knot pressing unceasingly against Will’s prostate. He shuddered and came as he felt Nigel twitch and spill deep inside him, groaning low as Will clenched around him.

_ “Fuck, _ that’s my sweet Omega. Such a good little breeder, letting me fill you.”

Nigel’s voice was darker than Will had ever heard it, more an animalistic growl than any human sound. It pulled a keening cry from Will’s throat and he nearly sobbed in relief as some of the fire that had licked and scorched at his skin like an unignorable itch for the last several hours finally began to fade. His Omega purred in contentment from within Will’s hindbrain, curled up and sated for the moment.

Will fell flat against the bed, but didn’t remain there long, Nigel flipping them onto their sides delicately so his knot didn’t pull at Will’s sore rim. The Alpha licked over Will’s nape, rumbling, placating purrs spilling down Will’s spine as Nigel let his approval be known. 

They laid in silence for several minutes, both of them just breathing and collecting themselves. Will was pleased to know that Nigel had been just as affected as he had. He flushed as he realized he didn’t know exactly what spending a Heat with an Alpha  _ meant.  _ He knew he’d need to ask, but he was embarrassed. Most schools taught abstinence for Omegas until they met their  _ one true Alpha.  _ Which Will knew was all bullshit, but it still meant he’d never been educated on what came  _ after.  _

“I can hear you thinking from here, gorgeous. What’s the matter?” Nigel’s breath stirred the hairs along Will’s neck and he smiled at the soft, sleepy sound. 

“No, nothing’s wrong. Just...I feel so stupid but, like, does this mean you’re  _ my  _ Alpha now?” The words tumbled out of Will like a gale, and he forced himself to slow down and take a breath. 

Nigel didn’t reply for a few seconds, and Will went taut and worried at his silence. 

“Do you want me to be your Alpha, darling? Do you want to be my Omega?” The question was simple enough, but it left Will reeling. Certainly, it couldn’t be so simple? 

_ “Yes,”  _ the word was barely a breath, and he was surprised by his own conviction. He’d never given much thought to having an Alpha, never really considered that his life could end up being quite so perfect so quickly. But he felt settled in a way he couldn’t remember ever feeling, simply by Nigel’s closeness. 

“Well, then you’re mine, pup. And I’m yours.” 

Easy as breathing. Will drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face. 

He woke what could have been minutes or hours later to an empty bed. He didn’t have time to panic before he heard the deep boom of Nigel’s voice from the other room, speaking rapid-fire in a language he didn’t understand. A whine of distress erupted from him before he could contain it, his inner Omega worried that his Alpha was gone. That he sounded  _ angry.  _ Had Will done something wrong?

Within seconds Nigel was back in the room, his hand cupping Will’s jaw and lifting his face for a gentle kiss. When he pulled away he remained close, scent marking Will’s cheek and kissing down his neck. “Shh, sweetheart. You’re alright. I was just ordering some food for us. Having one of my boys go pick it up because I didn’t wanna leave you.” 

“Your boys?” Will lifted a brow, a smirk on his lips. He knew innately, with something deeply primal within him, that Nigel didn’t mean it as an endearment. 

Nigel grinned, showing his teeth. “There’s a lot we should talk about, darling.”

Will thought about all of the burning questions that had seared his mind each time he’d noticed something slightly  _ off _ with his neighbor, with the visitors that trickled in and out of their building. A dozen snippets of half-caught conversations in the hall, through his door, all awaiting an explanation that the Alpha was more than content with handing over to him.

Will’s gaze fell to the nest around them, his chest swelling with pride and affection as he caught sight of more than a few of his own belongings now weaved into the mix - the clothes he’d been wearing when Nigel had hauled him to his apartment, the bedsheets that had been laying dirty and twisted upon Will’s mattress that very morning. 

He glanced up at his Alpha, contentment flooding through him at Nigel’s fond, gentle gaze even as his innards pulsed with the longing of wanting to be  _ full,  _ warm arousal building in his gut and groin, flushing his skin and hazing his mind as his Heat symptoms returned with a vengeance.

“Are you safe?”

Nigel’s grin spread even wider. “Always, darling. Until recently my own neck was my top priority.”

Will felt his eyebrows knit together as concern seeped through the haze of his desire.  _ Until recently _ meant that Nigel’s safety wasn’t his only concern any longer. And while Will had no doubt the man could take care of himself, he was still  _ Will’s Alpha, _ and Will didn’t want to have to live his life in fear of having the only good thing that had been handed to him ripped away so soon.

“Until recently,” he repeated flatly with a frown. “And now?”

Nigel’s smile was as warm as the hand that cupped Will’s jaw, pet soothingly down his neck. Will wanted to be annoyed with the placating gesture, but the soft kiss Nigel pressed to his lips only further flamed the need growing inside him, and a moment later Nigel’s response washed away all doubt.

_ “You, _ gorgeous,” Nigel purred as he pressed Will down into their nest, dragging soft, lingering kisses against his skin. “My sweet, beautiful Omega. I’m all for you.”

“You think you know what’s best for me?” Will challenged, though the words left him breathless in his passion. “Think you know what I need?”

Nigel laid his weight over Will, grinding his own burgeoning erection against the one that laid heavy against his stomach. His eyes grew darker, pulsed Alphan red as the stimulation drew a gush of slick from Will’s hole. “I’ve got a few ideas.”

Will’s lips spread into a grin that flashed his fangs, his breath catching as he worked his own hips up into Nigel’s. “Then get to work, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy our collaborative works you should follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BellaRaiWrites) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bellaraiwrites) for all sorts of extra content and teasers!
> 
> We also have a [Discord server](https://discord.gg/jhdDeAn) where you can chat with us, throw us prompts, and post images/art inspired by our work! You may also catch a snippet or two of some WIPs!
> 
> 'Til next time! 💚 💜 BellaRai


End file.
